


Kocie szachy

by NoNameRat



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen, Miniaturka, młody Makiawel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makiawel jest graczem, sędzią i swoim własnym przeciwnikiem jednocześnie. Ostatecznie jednak przechodzi ponad ustalonymi zasadami w imię własnych zachcianek. Historyjka z początków kryminalnej kariery, jego pierwsze koty za płoty były wprawdzie już chwilę temu, ale wciąż jeszcze długa droga do tego kota którego znamy z wydarzeń Kociego Balu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kocie szachy

                Makiawel przeciągnął się i rozwarł szeroko pysk ziewając. Był znużony. Siedział w swojej ponurej kryjówce, w zasadzie jednej z wielu, grając sam ze swoim cieniem w szachy. Doszli do tego punktu, w którym Makiawel nie był do końca pewien czy uda mu się wygrać tę rozgrywkę. Marszczył czoło i wąsiska zastanawiając się co dalej, a cień tylko łypał ślepiami i w milczeniu przesuwał kolejne figury.  
                Strzepnął sierścią unosząc w powietrze tabuny drobinek kurzu i przeciągnął się raz jeszcze - pełny koci grzbiet zakończony szerokim machnięciem ogona, który zupełnie „przypadkowo” zmiótł z szachownicy wszystkie figury. Cień zasyczał, chyba odrobinę urażony, i powoli zaczął blednąć. Z ciemnego w coraz większą szarość i zniknął zupełnie, kiedy podwiane wiatrem szmatki przy małym okienku i szczelinach dachu wpuściły do wnętrza światło dnia. Promienie odbiły się od pustych kolorowych butelek tworząc kalejdoskop barw. Dmuchniecie ustało, więc i poruszony wcześniej materiał wrócił na swoje miejsce, a poddasze znów zakryło się przyjemnym pół cieniem.  
                Chwilowo miał przerwę. Odpoczywał od grabieży, kradzieży i denerwowania wszystkich w Scotland Yard. À propos policyjnych spraw… Obiło mu się o uszy, że Mangojerry znów dał się przyłapać na gorącym uczynku. Czy istniała choćby jedna rzecz we wszechświecie, której ten kot nie potrafiłby sknocić? Zdaje się, że była to kolejna kradzież-drobnostka dla zabawy, może próbował zaimponować Pumpernikiel. Zaczynał poważnie wątpić czy angażowanie tego rozrabiaki w kolejny plan grabieży jest dobrym pomysłem. Zresztą – czy do tego czasu młodziak w ogóle wyjdzie z aresztu? Tak, lepiej pójść samemu, tak dla rozruszania się, dla rozgrzewki. Przyjemna robota, w sam raz na rozwianie chandry i znużenia.

                Rozwinął niedbałym ruchem łapy plany budynku muzeum, które, jak łatwo się domyślić, zdobyte zostały drogą mało legalną. Włamanie się do środka będzie dziecinną igraszką, bo przecież nikt nie spodziewa się kota. Nadal zastanawiał się nad taktyką. Nie mógł się zdecydować czy woli ukraść eksponaty wystawy cichaczem i poczekać na piękną aferę następnego dnia czy też od razu w budynku rozpętać piekło… Hmmm… Wybory, wybory! Zdecyduje jak już tam będzie. Efekt wtedy będzie niespodzianką dla jednej i drugiej strony.  
Dumał jeszcze przez chwilę, wznosząc przy tym brwi wysoko w górę, wykręcając łeb i przeczesując wąsy. Największym w tym wszystkim zgryzem był Gustaw, Kot Muzealny. Stare to to kocisko z grubym szarawym futrem skołtunionym przy tłustych bokach i zezem rozbieżnym. Jedno ślepie patrzyło tu, drugie tam, aż ciarki przechodziły po grzebiecie, nawet Makiawela, który nigdy nie był pewien w którą stronę staruszek zerkał.  
Może i Gustaw był stary i wyleniały. Ale żył i spędził w muzeach tyle czasu, że znał każdy trick, każdą śliską sztuczkę cwaniaczków i złodziejaszków. Wiedział jak radzić sobie z dowcipnisiami, niekulturalnymi zwiedzającymi i znał każdy kąt swojego muzeum-domu. Jedyne z czym sobie nie dawał rady to łapanie myszy. Ale w tym wyręczała go Plameczka Pac, która przychodziła w odwiedziny co drugi czwartek.  
                Gustaw sprawiał, że cały plan nabierał smaczku wyzwania. Wkraść się przecież Makiawel umiał wszędzie. Prawdziwą sztuką była tu gra, kocie szachy. Jeśli stary kot pójdzie korytarzem na lewo, to złodziej wskoczy na barierkę i przejdzie się korytarzem na prawo. Jak opiekun muzeum wyczuje jego zapach, podąży jego śladem. Na obcy rudawy włos w sali z cennymi obrazami nastroszy własne futro, a wtedy trzeba będzie decydować czy lepiej unikając konfrontacji mykać przez szyb wentylacyjny czy nonszalancko próbować przemknąć przez schody. Łapka za łapką, kroczek za kroczkiem, będą się śledzić i szukać swoich śladów. Co zakręt, mijając kolejną wystawę kocur będzie się zastanawiał czy rzeczywiście coś mu w cieniu mignęło czy też zezowata wizja płatała mu figle. To koci krok w oddali czy tylko chichoty myszy w ścianach? Gustaw przejdzie pod obrazami daVinciego i Füssliego, a Makiawel ze swoim cieniem pomkną za nim, drocząc się z niebezpieczeństwem wykrycia. Jeden fałszywy ruch i będzie musiał młodociany król zbrodni rozważać opcje pomiędzy walką z 14 kilogramami żywej wagi kota syberyjskiego a taktyczną roszadą, wycofując się i zręcznym skokiem lądując na parapecie. Jedno wybite okno dalej i wyląduje miękko w półmroku oświetlonych żółtymi lampami nocnych ulic.  
                Bardziej zabawa niż rabunek, którego łup w ostateczności i tak pewnie skończy jak nie na dnie tekturowego kartonu w kącie strychu to pewnie gdzieś zawieruszy się wśród innych kradzionych bibelotów. Albo być może, jeśli go najdzie taka ochota, żeby zadrwić sobie z Gustawa i jego cennego muzeum, wyśle im swoją zdobycz w ładnie opakowany papier, z anonimowym pozdrowieniem. Ale na razie zeskoczył ze skrzynki i przeciągając się już po raz ostatni, światło przeczesało zmierzwione futro i zabłysnęło na końcówkach wąsów. Przechodząc nad porozrzucanymi po podłodze figurami szachowymi mlasnął językiem o podniebienie, myślami będąc już gdzie indziej, gdzieś, gdzie było więcej białego mleka dla jego zaczynającego burczeć brzucha.

**Author's Note:**

> Makiawel zawsze mi się widział jako kot rasy LaPerm (ew. dachowiec-mieszaniec). Gustaw z kolei to moja postać, kot syberyjski - stary, trochę otyły, ze skudłaczonym futrem bo bokach, z tym nieszczęsnym zezem rozbieżnym. Ma za sobą długą historię, która w pewnym momencie zbiega się z moim headcanonem historii Makiawela.


End file.
